All I Need Was You
by Popcorn Love
Summary: "If I wasn't everything that you think I am, everything that I think I am, would you still want to help me?" Molly Hooper is used to be underestimated by others, not that she minded it much, it provided her the element of surprise which is always useful.
1. I'm Scared of Death

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC

* * *

Molly Hooper turned around and jumped when she saw Sherlock Holmes looking at her by the doorway. "Sherlock, what are you doing here? Looking for John? John and Mary went out for a date. I'm babysitting Stella for them." She hastily wiped away the lone tear trickling down her cheek, looking away. She was not worried that she would just blurt out the truth to him right here and then. It's just that she would hate to lie to him; she never did and did not plan to break that pattern. The silence was further enlarged when Sherlock did not reply her, staring at her still.

Molly continued her one sided conversation, "Its Stella's bedtime now. I need to put her to sleep." and went up the stairs, not even bothering to wait for his reply, if he was planning to. Just then, John and Mary came back, "Sherlock, coming to see your goddaughter?" "Yes and now you two are back, Molly and I are off then. Good night. "Sherlock grabbed Molly's arm and saw out themselves. Molly followed without a word as usual. The two walked side by side quietly.

 _Because I know what it means, looking sad when you think no one can see you._

"Just now when you were carrying Stella, you were crying…"

 _You can see me_

"Oh, it was nothing."

 _I don't count_

"Could you give this to Mycroft? Please"

Sherlock took it but did not question her any further.

 _You do count. You've always counted and I've always trusted you but you were right. I'm not okay_

* * *

One thing she learnt was that in life there are many things beyond one's control and all the more we must control what we can.

 _Tell me what's wrong_

Call her cruel but Molly intended for Sherlock to be the first person to see her dead.

 _I think I'm going to die_

She knew he will kick start the whole plan nicely.

 _What do you need?_

She did plan the whole thing herself; there is no room for errors. Everything has to go perfectly.

 _You_

Sherlock phoned for an ambulance but he knew it was too late. Molly Hooper was already dead.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Wow, never I would imagine that I would be able to call myself 'author' but I guess that's the benefit of publish my own story!

This is my very first story and somehow I found the balls to published it online so if you find my work not good enough, I'll apologise in advance and of course, feedback and review are extremely welcome so to make my writing skills better :D

People have extreme thoughts of Molly Hooper in Sherlock BBC, some love her to bits and some just don't like her, saying she's just plain sad, having such a pathetic crush on Sherlock etc. etc. I respect that everyone's opinions but I, for one very much like this character even though I killed her in the first chapter

To me, she's loyal, brave (she faked an autopsy report, for goodness sake. That must be illegal or something like that), smart (Sherlock asked her to solve crimes with him, come on!) and loving (she obviously saw something in Sherlock under the rude, cocky and sometimes not really likable personality of his). I will stop now if not this will seem like I'm confessing to Molly, lol (see? I'm even calling her on first name basis...)


	2. Wear Purple For My Funeral

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC

* * *

After the paramedics announced Molly Hooper's time of death, her body was to be sent to St. Bart's for a post-mortem by Dr Ethan Noble, her successor for both jobs. After all, she was too young to just drop dead like that, people might question and Dr Noble would conclude that Molly Hooper had a hereditary heart condition and one day, her heart just stopped working. Dr Noble in the meanwhile would get rid of any poison left in her system in case there was a second check performed by someone else. She would be buried the very next day; Molly supposed not a lot of people would come to her funeral so it should be sufficient and not a moment later. One cannot be too safe, who knows how sure they want to be in determining that Molly Hooper was really dead.

* * *

Upon entering the Diogenes Club, Sherlock walked toward the room with ease, he has been here often enough, too often for his liking. Mycroft Holmes was sitting in his usual chair, a glass of Whisky on his hand which is rare for he do not believe drinking and doing his job goes well together but this was an exception, she was an exception.

"You knew and did not do anything to stop it"

"I was instructed to keep my hands out of it. It was…beyond my reach"

"The night before...she asked me to give you this" Sherlock placed the piece of paper on the table and promptly left.

Mycroft opened the paper with a soft sign, he really don't know what to expect from her.

The paper contained the recipe for chocolate muffins, his favourite. Mycroft Holmes has a sweet booth and Sherlock always make fun of him, calling him 'fatty'. Nevertheless, sweets were his only one vice he allowed himself to have, he really loved his sweets but he never knew one day he would cried over it. Until he meet Molly Hooper.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Ah, more on Mycroft Holmes finally! (even though it was a sad one). Not sure about you guys but I have a secret (not so secret now) crush on the "British Government", brain maybe the new sexy but a man in power is still sexy ;)

The storyline may be confusing to some of you (even I'm confused by it, lol) and I'm sorry about that, blame on my amateurish writing skills but that's what feedback and reviews are for, to make me less amateurish or at least less confusing. But do hang about for more chapters and hopefully get a clearer understanding of my story. This story has been in my laptop for some time and I just thought to share it with you all even though it's not really good (I know my limits). I'm getting long-winded, sorry!


	3. Always Believe in You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC

* * *

Molly would never do that. She's not the puppet master controlling Moriarty! She's…Molly. Damn it!

 _Sherlock, trust me, just once more, please?_

We all know that, John. Let's not state the obvious and instead focus on solving the problem. I will not allow Molly's name to be defiled like that.

 _Always_

I must say, Sherlock, I'm glad to hear that. You still believe in me without any reserve, even after I'm 'dead'.

 _Promise me one thing. Don't go breaking another heart?_

Of course, Molly. You being dead, faking your dead to be exact does not change the fact that I believe in you no matter what.

 _Just yours._

Molly! Oh god, you're still alive. You're not dead! Mary is so going to kill you.

 _You were my wrong guy at the right time, Sherlock._

* * *

 **Author's note:** Ta-da! Like Sherlock, Molly rises from the death to settle unfinished business with Sherrinford (eldest brother of the Holmes boys, mentor of Moriarty)so there you have it, besides being a pathologist in Bart's, she's also an agent but Mycroft have no knowledge of it because her job is quite secretive (just go with me with this, will ya? I know some might think it's quite illogical, sorry)


	4. It's Not You, It's Me

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC

* * *

 _If you are not careful, Louise, the Holmes boys WILL be your downfall_

 _Yes, Your Majesty_

Why come back, Sherrinford? You could just leave it as it is. If only you would stay put then I wouldn't have to do this, I really don't want to anyway

You do care about them, it seems. Which brother more, I wonder?

As much as the other.

Care enough to kill me then, for them?

Yes.

* * *

How's everyone?

 _She just can't help herself. She had to seek out to them one last time. After all, she was the self-appointed guardian angel right?_

Sherlock still acts like an annoying five-year-old, as usual.

 _What about you? Still the same-old Iceman?_

And the rest? The Watsons? Mrs. Hudson? Greg?

They are all well.

 _I'm sorry. Not for killing your brother but sorry for having to do myself._

Good.

 _I'm dying. Soon._

Louise Caroline Barnes

 _My real name is Louise Caroline Barnes. I'm always afraid that one day, even I would forget my own name. When that happens, no one in this world will know who I really am, because no one would remember it for me_

Thank you. _For remembering it_

Molly Hooper once wondered what if she met Mycroft Holmes under different circumstances, not because of Sherlock Holmes, would things be any different. Even just a little bit. However, if there was no Sherlock Holmes, they never would have met in the first place. Molly was an easily contented person, she have to, or else she is going to find life nothing but a messy ball of unfairness. So she took it, face value.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I was thinking that Sherlock could kill for John then of course Molly can kill for the Holmes boys but there's always a price to pay. Faking your own death does has its side-effects. For Sherlock, it's psychological but for Molly Hooper? It's physical, the poison she took still resides in her so she was going to die anyway, her time as an agent was already up in the first place, her last order given to her was to die (only dead people can't talk)

In this story, Mycroft and Molly bonded over Sherlock's "death", being the only 2 people knowing the truth but feelings apparently is not suitable when it comes to the government and the agent


	5. Her Final Act

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC

* * *

I made it possible for you to be captured and on your way to execution. I also _allowed_ Sherlock Holmes to rescue you, The Woman. I knew he would come to save his damsel in distress. He's secretly an old school romantic but he would obviously die than to admit that. Least to say, you are of interest to him and that's rare because almost everyone's an idiot to him.

What makes you think that I will not be up to mischief again?

If I found you to misbehave even just a tiny bit, I would make you regret that you even entertain thoughts of appearing in front of Sherlock Holmes simply because you think it's fun to have The Virgin beg for your mercy. Twice.

My, what an interesting person Sherlock has by his side. Chances are he doesn't even know, silly boy.

Needless to say, this meeting never happened and for your own sake, let's hope we never have to meet again.

Why me? Why entrust me out of all people to take care of Sherlock? You're not afraid that I'll just be using him, like last time?

That phone of yours is your life or at least used to be so and without it, you are as good as dead. Yet, the password to your only protection was a pun, about him. I'm pretty sure Jim did not teach you to do that, because it's just plain silly but that's what sentiment does to people right? Make them a willingly fool. I trust you will keep him safe, Miss Adler

* * *

 _The recipe, I tried it out once. It tasted different…_

This is the revised recipe. Unfortunately I was not in the best state of mind when making the first one and recorded down incorrect measurements for the flour and sugar thus deviating from its supposed excellent taste.

Why not give to Mycroft yourself? I'm his assistant, not a messenger.

Because it's for you, Miss Ludwig.

I can't bake…

Then learn. Can't let a MI6 agent lose to baking, can't we? He would love your baking, chocolate muffin's his favourite. I know you would take great care of him. Good day, Miss Ludwig.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I believe now is the right time to admit to you all that this is not a fanfic, not even a script but a dialogue story (if such things even exist) I don't really like to write the too wordy kind because one, I don't have the skills to do so and two, I would like for you to fill in the spaces yourself. How one person see it may be quite different to how another would interpret it. Because it's just dialogue, it could have different meanings attached to it.

**To Mia who left a review on this chapter, I deeply appreciated it! Because you are a Guest/Anonymous unfortunately I cannot reply to your review and I can only thought of replying here (not sure if you will come back to see it though). Anyway, thank you for your honest opinion and written in a gentle manner so I don't get traumatized (joking! No, not really).

I'm well aware of my fanfic's inherent fatal flaw, too sparse, too "just my thoughts of an idea and not really a story" and I'm really sorry for not putting " " too! Even without said flaw, of course some readers would not like this format i.e. dialogue type. Nevertheless, I'm really appreciate that you ask me to "Do keep writing, though", it's a really significant encouragement for me and of course, I absolutely agree with you that "Molly deserves more love".

Hope you will read my other stories and give me more of your comments or will I never see you again?


	6. Molly's Memories

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing of Sherlock BBC (I've double checked)

**To Mia who left a review on the previous chapter, I deeply appreciated it! Because you are a Guest/Anonymous unfortunately I cannot reply to your review and I can only thought of replying here (not sure if you will come back to see it though). Anyway, thank you for your honest opinion and written in a gentle manner so I don't get traumatized (joking! No, not really).

I'm well aware of my fanfic's inherent fatal flaw, too sparse, too "just my thoughts of an idea and not really a story" and I'm really sorry for not putting " " too! Even without said flaw, of course some readers would not like this format i.e. dialogue type. Nevertheless, I'm really appreciate that you ask me to "Do keep writing, though", it's a really significant encouragement for me and of course, I absolutely agree with you that "Molly deserves more love".

* * *

Molly Hooper did not have to think hard and she could remember with ease how Sherlock Holmes always waltzed into the morgue, usually requesting (demanding) lab results/autopsy/body parts then waltzed off, just like that. All she could do was to blink a couple of times to make sure that she was not just dreaming about him (there must be better scenarios to fantasize about him) and went on to get what he wanted. Molly learned the hard way once that Sherlock was not a patient man especially when he was totally engrossed in the case he was currently working on.

His Belstaff coat flying and scarf swaying, faithfully following the momentum of his body as he walked in large strides, enhancing his dramatic entrance and exit of the morgue. How could she ever forget that? She lost count the number of times she was only given with the view of the back of his head. Ironically it probably coincides with the image of her in Sherlock's mind. A mere shadow. Something one would only notice when they looked down and Sherlock Holmes never look down. Yet, she was happy to remain as his shadow and stay unnoticed. That way, only then can she look out for him.

* * *

 **Author's note:** This chapter is one of my few wordy type, an exception I say. If you are thinking so who did Molly Hooper have feelings for? I would say both of them. Sherlock will always be in her heart while Mycroft had her heart if only he would take it but he can't because she wouldn't let him do it. She did killed Sherrinford after all. How could she ask him to accept her after this. To be cliché, they were never meant to be from the start.


	7. She Did Lived Once

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC as per usual

* * *

I represent Miss Molly Hooper to inform you, Mr and Mrs Watson that when the three of your children, Stella, William and Molly, reaches the age of 16, they will receive ten thousand pounds each to be their education fund. The details can be found in the file. If you have no more questions, I will take my leave then.

Where is she?

She instructed that if you do ask, her reply would be she's as alright as she could be

She's…dead, isn't she? When? Where is she buried? I want to see her…

She knew you would figure out yourself, she warned me that you are intelligent and do not give up easily. Two years ago, she instructed us to have her cremated and scattered her ashes in the sea. In her own words, she said having one grave is enough for her. And if you have any "opinions" regarding her decision, feel free to voice out to her fake and empty grave

She was always very strong. Silent and strong. The kind that make people feel for her and even after death, she still make us feel for her. Damn you, Molly Hooper…

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hope you guys get what I'm actually writing. Once again, feedback and reviews are very welcome but please don't say how bad this was, I already know that but shamelessly I still want to publish it, haha


	8. In His Mind Palace

**Disclaimer:** I never owned Sherlock BBC from the start, sigh...

* * *

Black, 2 sugars, thank you.

Sherlock, I can't do that for you anymore.

Molly, if you are still angry with me being tactless in my honest opinion of your terrible date, Andy, I'll apologise but he IS a pimp, u can check with…

It's Alec and that's not why I cannot bring you coffee for you anymore and you know it.

Do be quiet, Molly. This is my mind palace and you will do as I say.

I'm dead, Sherlock

 _Deleted_

You always say such horrible things, every time. Always, always.

I'm sorry. Forgive me. Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper

 _Saved_

All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock

 _Deleted_

 _Sentiment is a chemical defect_ found in the losing side

 _Deleted_

Alone is what I have. Alone protects me.

 _Saved_

Molly Hooper (The One Who Did Count)

 _Saved_

* * *

 **Author's note:** I always have this fancy thought that Sherlock do have feelings for Molly, just that not all of it is romantically-inclined? Well, this is for you all to decide and judge by yourself. The reader is always right!

This is the end for "What do you need?" The next story "Luna Noble Who?" takes place thirty years later, focusing more on Luna Noble (she's the main character, her name is in the title of the story should be able to tell you that, lol) and the next generation of Holmes and Watson. Do continue from there on! Thank you for all people who bother to click into my story and even read it :D

P.S This is fun, publishing stories that is, haha


	9. Can't Help Myself

**Disclaimer:** I owned nothing of Sherlock BBC

* * *

She loved Jim Moriarty. There, she said it out loud. Molly knew who he was from the start. It's part of playing the game. It was not too difficult, to be honest, falling in love with him and apparently, it wasn't that hard to kill him too. His kiss, great as always. His blood splayed to the ground and some on her as she shot him close range. He stumbled and fell down. "Goodbye Jim". Two more shots echoed. She did love him but that's wasn't enough for him to stay alive, so long they are of different sides.

Jim wasn't surprised. He knew there's no happily ever-after waiting for them. Life isn't a fairy-tale. Besides, he's the bad guy and Molly Hooper, like Sherlock Holmes is on the side of angels. For once, Jim couldn't bring himself to kill someone. She was his weakness, his one and only. And hell, was it not worth it. He had fun, just that it sucks he was not able to get his girl in the end. She would be a marvellous queen to his criminal empire.

* * *

Author's note: I know I said that that the previous chapter was the last one of this story but I feel like I have to publish this too. I had a hard time deciding whether I wanted to include this part into the story simply because it will overly-stir the pot so to speak? Also I don't want people to think that Molly is a "easy" person, having feelings for 3 men!

Sometimes one's strength can be a weakness too. She loved hard but got hurt deeply, however I like to think that she have no regrets (they are all just players in the game, that's all). If I'm honest, I just can't resist thinking what if the big bad spider having feelings for well, anyone at all. Since I make the Virgin and Iceman get sentimental, why not do the same for the Villain? Evil is still sexy too ;)

Once again, thank you for those who stick with me from the very beginning to the end of this story! Sorry for any grammar mistakes etc. I probably would never be a real-life writer but because of this, I can call myself a writer despite my bad writing skills. I now know what it feels like, having something to call it as your own...


End file.
